


The Trudeau Job

by jackycomelately



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycomelately/pseuds/jackycomelately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Director decides that the solution to Victor’s indiscreet search for love is a Victor/Mac/Li Ann threesome. She has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trudeau Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/gifts).



> Sincere thanks to the wonderful rusty_armour for the beta. You're the best!

“Does something seem off about Vic to you?” Li Ann asked.

"Something always seems off about Vic to me," Mac said. After Li Ann's best glare, Mac admitted, "Yeah, he's been a little distracted ever since the Trudeau job."

“It was hardly his fault the bomb went off!” Li Ann said.

Mac nodded. “Yeah, but you know Vic.”

They really really did.

* * *

“It wasn't just the Trudeau job: it was the Mulroney job, and the Clark job, and the Campbell job. It all just builds up, and I don't have anyone to go home to, and it's depressing. Hmmm…you know maybe I should sign up for one of those internet dating services.”

"Vic, I don't think that would be a good idea."

“No, it's brilliant. Seriously, I'm sure there are other lonely people out there. I just have to find them.”

* * *

Li Ann and Mac knew Victor had been busted when only they were called into the Director’s office.

“I can't have Victor spilling his guts to any random person. Besides he has terrible taste in women. You _will_ do something,” the Director said.

“Do what?” Mac asked. “I guess I could fix him up with someone.”

“Please. Your taste is not much better. Li Ann is the only decent person you bozos have managed to land.”

“Yes, well, unfortunately she doesn’t want to date either of us.”

“Not either.” The Director smiled grim and glorious. “Both.”

She leaned forward and hit her intercom:. “Dobrinsky, have Victor join us please.”

* * *

“Oh, sure, that sounds like fun! It’s complicated enough working with you two. I don’t want to play ref twenty-four hours a day. No, thank you,” Li Ann said.

Mac grinned. “But we work together fine! I mean mostly. Yay team!”

“Geek,” Vic muttered.

Mac elbowed him, and, just before a slap fight broke out, Li Ann sighed, loudly.

“I don’t believe you two morons are helping your case here. Li Ann, if they are not good little puppies, I will send them to obedience training.” The Director cocked her head. “I may even housebreak them myself.”

Mac and Vic paled. Both straightened and inched away from each other.

“Better. Three weekends. I expect all of you to try to make a threesome work. Believe me, I’ll make the punishment fit the crime if you don’t. For the first weekend, I’m sending you off to a lovely getaway in a nice tropical resort in Cuba. I’m sure you’ll have a marvelous time. And, if you don’t…fake it.” The steel in the Director’s voice made all three of them flinch.

The resort _was_ lovely. They spent the first morning in the spa. Vic, in particular, enjoyed the seaweed wrap.

“It’s like a hug all over,” he said sheepishly.

Mingling with the other guests was less enjoyable. The wedding parties depressed Vic, Li Ann kept seeing people she swore were international terrorists, and Mac had started to eye some of the more elaborate jewelry out of boredom. They were all happy to leave Sunday night.

The second weekend was better. They went skiing in Banff and the more active vacation was a better distraction, although Li Ann got very tired of Mac and Vic’s competitive runs down the more dangerous slopes.

“If someone breaks a leg, I’m leaving,” she threatened. “Hanging out in a hospital is not my idea of a good time.”

She could have cut her own tongue out when the third weekend had to be delayed because Vic got a call that his aunt, after a long illness, wasn’t expected to live past the next few days.

Vic suggested that she and Mac go on without him.

“As if,” Mac muttered and packed his bag. He also packed Vic’s when it became apparent that Victor couldn’t focus enough to do it. Li Ann managed to book three seats together and they just made the flight. They put Vic in the middle, and, for once, Mac didn’t bitch about lack of leg room.

“She forgave me,” Vic said shortly after takeoff. “She pretty much raised me after my parents died. Jail time, disgrace to the uniform and all, and she forgave me.”

Mac nodded, taking that at face value, but Li Ann flinched.

“What did she have to forgive you for Vic?” Li Ann asked.

Vic shrugged. “She never believed me when I told her I didn’t do it. I don’t know why. I guess there were too many men in her life she loved, but were dirty. She didn’t know how to tell if someone was honest, but she could love them anyway. It kind of hurt, because, hey, my life would have been a lot easier if I was dirty, you know? I paid a price for being on the straight and narrow, and she never saw it. She never really knew me. She would die for me, I never doubted it, but…it’s not the same thing.”

Li Ann and Mac nodded. No, it really wasn’t.

They didn’t make it in time. When they got to the hospital, they found Victor’s aunt surrounded by family, her face grey and empty. They stood with Vic while he said his good-byes. They stayed for the funeral; Vic’s remaining aunts, uncles, and cousins watching them curiously as they bracketed him. They seemed to accept Vic’s explanation that they were friends easily enough. The condolences were polite, respectful, but without warmth. There was no one here for Vic. They really were all they had.

They flew back and arrived in Vancouver on Tuesday. Li Ann and Mac went back to Vic’s place and helped him unpack.

“I think we should all have raunchy, uninhibited, athletic sex,” Mac said.

“Okay,” said Li Ann. They both stopped dead.

“What? Was I suppose to be the person who said no? I’m not your moral centres. If you don’t want sex, you can say so. If you do, stripe off and face down.” It was a little cold so she detoured to inch the heat up. Mac had always been sensitive to cold.

They were really gorgeous side by side on the new king size bed the Director had obviously had installed while they were away. She rolled her eyes.

Then they had raunchy, uninhibited, athletic sex. They all agreed that, like so many other things, it worked best when Li Ann was in charge.

Wednesday they were back at the Agency.

“Well,” the Director said, “I’m sure you could all use a holiday, so I’m going to…”

Li Ann interrupted her. “We are going to start looking for a house this weekend. We were thinking of North Vancouver. Property is a little more reasonable there.”

End


End file.
